Evaluate for Success!
by Kisuru-chan
Summary: Blanche determines the evolutionary state of a bunch of Eevee. Cuteness ensues.


**A/N:** Written as a Trick or Treat 2016 exchange gift for phoxinus.

* * *

The mini playground was in a state of absolute chaos.

Blanche had expected this. Eevee always had a playful side.

Bundles of brown energy zipped around the enclosure, batting each other's bushy tails. The Eevee squealed in happiness and tackled each other, not in the least bit shy to play. Twenty happy, healthy Eevee scampered according to their wishes. Some chase the balls scattered around the playground, others climb up slides and fall down with a scream. Some Eevee splash in a swallow pool. By setting it up, Blanche hopes it not only determines future Vaporeon's attraction to water but cools the Eevee off from the sweltering sunlight.

Indeed, her team members had done a nice job with preparations.

Blanche's mouth quirked. Eevee were the best specimens for research, of course. Bot today her objective was not merely research.

Trainers from across the city had left their Eevee for her evaluation on whoever Eeveelution would suit them best. She had promised each of the trainers a thorough run-down of the best evolution possibilities for their Eevee, though some trainers were positive of their own choices first and foremost. Blanche would let them think that, but she had been examining Eevee long before becoming a leader, and she would not lose a bet.

After all, trainers would not trust anyone else but her qualified hand; she has the wisdom and knowledge to accurately appraise them.

Blanche scribbles at her notebook, shifting the clipboard in her hands. Neat rows lined up the paper, columns of traits for Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon. Just one Eevee in particular had not exhibited no traits that would help her plot through its options yet, so she would focus on finding it.

Blanche scans the playground. Something tugged her blue-white cape.

Little paws swatted at her legs next. A horde of five Eevee stared up at her excitedly. Blanche sighs, smiles. Four of the Eevee bolt and make a dash for the snacks in the corner.

One Eevee remains. Ears perked, it stares up at her curiously and sits back on its haunches. Based on the paper nametag on its neck—number 14—it was the Eevee she had not sufficiently examined. Lucky her.

Blanche knelt down. She reached out. Tenatively, the Eevee sniffed her hand. She offered it a treat, and the Eevee gobbled it up, licking her fingers.

"Ee! Vui!" Eevee cheered, head-butting her hand with its soft head.

Blanche smiled. She picked up the Eevee. It pawed at her clothes, apparently curious at its dark blue color. Eevee squirmed a little bit in her grasp as if it wanted to run and play with its friends. With a gentle but firm hold on its front, Blanche carefully raised it in front of her eyes.

"It's okay, Eevee. Just give me a minute, okay?"

Eevee blinked, then shrugged. "Vui."

Blanche took this exuberant burst of reply as an obvious yes. She continued her evaluation. "You're quite the mystery, aren't you," she murmured to herself thoughtfully, stroking its silky hair. She took each of its features into consideration from its fur, face, and even its perky tail.

Hot to her touch, she noticed the Eevee's body temperature was higher than a normal Eevee would be in the sun. Being outside was not the best judge of this—testing the Pokemon after sitting for five minutes, just like a physical exam, would be better—but she just could tell. Fascinating.

"I noticed you never really like to go in the shade," she observed suddenly, thinking back to about twenty minutes ago. When the other Eevee had taken a water break, this Eevee had just sun-bathed instead. That would mean… "I see. Do you really like the sunlight? The heat of the sunlight?"

Eevee glanced at her wide-eyed as if this were the greatest decision of its life. It peered at the sun. Blinded, it buried its nose in her shirt, then nodded.

Well, that settled it.

"Do you want to know what I think?" Blanche asked.

Eevee nodded again. It wagged its tail.

"Without a doubt, you would be best matched as a Flareon," Blanche said. "You have very bright eyes and a smooth coat of fur. In fact, your fur is softer than a normal Eevee's fur is, and Flareon fits the bill; its fur is puffy and the softest of all the Eeveelutions." After Eevee did not look fully positive about her choice, Blanche added with vigor, "And when you're a Flareon, too, you can be around the sun and fire all the time."

Eevee tilts its head, considers. It did not protest, clawing at her hand again.

The Eevee's nails dig into her palm. Blanche winces. It was a light nip at her nerves, but Blanche could feel the pain reverberate.

"Feisty, aren't you," Blanche laughed.

Another point, too—would-be Flareon candidates were attention hogs.

This Eevee was an attention seeker, and it obviously had no qualms about her petting and praising it, relishing in Blanche's affections towards it.

Indeed, Blanche was always right about evolution. Eevee especially.


End file.
